


Our Star, Our Universe

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au-gust, Happy domestic stuff, Lance and Shiro happily married, Lotor sacrificed himself not Allura, M/M, They decide to adopt the perfect little girl, post canon au, small canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: It's been six years since Voltron retired because the universe finally found some peace. It's been four years since Shiro asked Lance on a date, something everyone had been waiting for far too long. It's been two years since Lance asked Shiro to marry him and become his life partner.Now getting used to a simpler life on Earth as professors and anticipating the newest member of their family. An adorable baby girl, just under two years old by the name of Estella Uchu McClain-Shirogane.Day 1 AUgust - Post Canon AUI am going to try to keep all my works between 2000-3000 words for the prompts.





	Our Star, Our Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap  
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities  
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 1 AUgust - Post Canon - Shance**

Shiro was in a daze, was this really happening? All of this was really happening, but he swore he felt like he was dreaming it was all too perfect. He opened the front door of their house, and helped Lance step inside while carrying the car seat. The blissed out smile on his partner’s face told him that he wasn’t alone in this dream like state. 

“Let’s take her to her room? She’s still asleep,” Lance said, whispering afraid to wake her. Shiro took the car seat in his own hand before using his prosthetic to grab Lance’s ass and pull him flush against him. 

Lance let out a surprised gasp before meeting his grey eyes and reaching up with both hands to cup Shiro’s face, he tipped his face up and met his husband’s lips. Yep, this was perfect. 

Shiro let Lance go as he began to trek up the stairs and to the room that they had been frantically getting ready for the last two months. Once they heard that this baby girl was going to be theirs Lance went into full domestic mode and it made Shiro’s heart swoon. They would spend days in furniture stores and baby stores to make sure they were getting everything they needed. The biggest surprise though was when Shiro learned for the first time that his husband was quite the artist. 

He remembers coming back from a weekend business trip to find Lance asleep on the floor of their baby girl’s room in front of the most incredible mural Shiro had ever seen. A picture of space straight from his memories was on the wall, colorful planets dancing in the distance, and big beautiful blue, purple, and white star took the center of the painting. He recognized a few of the planets, but he chuckled lightly at the Atlas and five lions on another end of the painting.

He crouched down and prodded Lance until he groaned and opened his eyes. 

“Takashi, you are home, do you like it?” Lance said, not daring to look away from his handsomely chiseled husband, his grey eyes sparkling. 

“I love it, and Estella Uchu is going to love it,” Shiro said picking Lance up from the floor. 

“Estella Uchu,” Lance whispered happily. “Our star, our universe.” 

“Our star, our universe.” 

“I hope she likes it,” Lance said nervously watching as Shiro unclipped the child from her seat and lifted her effortlessly into the half crib, half bed. 

“Me too,” Shiro said sitting next to he bed, reaching out to Lance for him to come sit on his lap. 

She was the picture of perfect. Shiro remembers when he first asked Lance if he wanted to start a family with him, and how Lance had thrown himself into him, he lost his balance and the two ended up on the floor of their brand new home. That had been six months ago. They debated long and hard about where to adopt and what age they wanted to adopt, and more, but none of it mattered when they went to the nearest home and their eyes landed on Estella, they knew instantly she was going to be the perfect fit for their family.

She was just around eighteen months old, her dark skin and black curly hair poking in every direction. Her laugh adorably contagious and her eyes, a caramel brown and that left both of her future parents enamoured. 

A small cry erupted both men from their surprising slumber, Lance was the first to react, jumping up to tend to Estella, she was sitting up in the bed, looking around the room in a bit of confusion. 

“Hi, remember me?” Lance asked lightly, not wanting to traumatize the girl, it was her first time in the house after all. 

She nodded slowly, and held her hands out for Lance to pick her up, he happily obliged. Shiro came to stand behind them, catching the big brown eyes. He made a funny face at her and it drew a small smile onto her lips. Oh he was swooning again. 

“Okay, this is your new home now, and we are your parents, you can call me Papa and you can call this big brute Daddy,” Lance said jabbing Shiro lightly. “And you, you get to be Estella Uchu.” 

The girl’s eyes wandered to blue ones, she was really understanding what he was saying, but she loved it whenever the two men visited her at the home. They often came with big smiles and long stories. They would do her hair and play with her, and it made her feel so happy. 

Shiro took her small hand in his, “You get to be our Estella Uchu, because you are our star, our universe.” 

The first two weeks had been a lot, Estella was still getting familiar with the new dynamics, and Shiro and Lance were still balancing going to work, despite both of them wanting to spend every moment with their new baby girl. 

It was good though, getting their own time to bond with Estella, tell her stories and play with her to make her feel at home.

She was getting used to their schedule, Lance would make breakfast first thing in the morning before leaving his two cuddle bugs with a kiss to teach his morning classes. Then he would return home around noon for the three of them eat lunch together before Shiro had to run to his own classes. Then right around dinner Shiro would return and they would all eat together before playing outside, watching a movie together, or playing in Estella’s room. 

Iverson had offered both men time off of work for a month to get settled, but Lance feared if he were able to spend time with his husband and Estella full time he would never go back to work again. Shiro similarly feared that, and he figured it would be better to get used to what actual life was going to be like. It helped a lot, there was no dreaded cries whenever Lance or Shiro left to go to work, just simply the acknowledgement that the other would be back later. 

“Estella, Daddy and I have a big surprise for you this weekend,” Lance said reaching behind his back to pull out a party crown and set it on her head. 

“Our family is going to come meet you tomorrow, but we have to warn you, we have a huge family, but they have been waiting so patiently to meet you,” Shiro said with a soft smile. Big families had never been something that he was used to. His parents had him when they were older, and his father passed away with illness, his mother passing a few years later, all while he still trying to climb the ranks of the Garrison, trying to prove he was worthy of being there, that his sickness couldn’t hold him back. It was sad, but they weren’t exactly a highly affectionate family, they all had work and lives to attend to. 

Next was Adam and Keith, a very unstable family at that with even less affection, but far too many emotions. 

Then there was Voltron, and it was Lance who forced everyone on board into accepting that they were a family. They cared about one another’s well-being and spent every minute of their lives together. And Shiro realized he was right, he would do anything for Voltron, for his family. 

Then there was Lance. Oh, there was Lance. He tried not to acknowledge his feelings for the Blue Paladin for as long as he could, but when Lance rescued his existence from the astral plane, he realized he could no longer hide his feelings. If only he hadn’t been such a chicken shit. It took two years after Voltron for Shiro to finally ask Lance out. 

And now Lance was his family, who had an even bigger family, and an even bigger heart. So now Shiro had a family unlike any other, one that he would do anything for, one that made him feel wanted and loved. And he was so excited to share that with Estella. His Uchu. 

“The biggest family, and trust me, some of them are crazy. Wait until you meet your Uncle Coran,” Lance said laughing before pulling out his phone to show a picture of the orange-haired man. 

“And Uncle Keith, I can’t wait to see that brooding smile melt when he sees you,” Shiro said, pulling up a photo of Keith. 

“Did you just admit to your brother being an emo brooding disaster,” Lance said turning to Shiro with shock, it was usually Lance who teased Keith. 

“I said nothing,” Shiro said with a sly smile. 

They continued down the list of their friends showing pictures and sharing stories to Estella, who smiled at the comfort of being around so much love and affection. 

All their guests trickled in slowly, Lance and Shiro felt it would be better that way, they didn’t want to overwhelm Estella. First was Lance’s family, they demanded to be let in first. After all, this was their grandchild. 

Mama and Papa McClain refused to put Estella down for nearly a half hour before Rachel decided it was only fair that she get to hold her twin’s daughter. 

“I have been looking forward to the day to be a spoiling aunt to Lance’s child, and I finally have it,” there was a gentle melancholy that that didn’t go missed by anyone in the room. Everyone in his family had believed Lance was gone and lost just years ago, never to come home and have a family of his own. 

“You better not spoil her too much,” Lance threatened, but there was no real heart behind it. 

“Let me hold her,” Veronica said tripping over herself to get a chance, making Shiro laugh at his normally composed second in command, well, no longer second in command, he had retired from being the Captain of the Atlas when he asked Lance to settle down with him and start a family. 

“When do we get to hold her Tío Lance?” two not so little kids were pulling at his arms. Sylvio and Nadia, they were so big now, it blew his mind, but he still happily tortured them, finding them in the halls of the Voltron-Garrison Academy daily to tease them. Little did Lance know that not only did the twins love it, but it made them pretty famous among their peers. Yep, their Uncle Lance was the Blue Paladin that saved the universe. 

“As soon as Veronica stops smothering her,” Lance said with a laugh before walking over to take Estella from her, earning him a pout, but he sat on the couch, letting his niece and nephew sit on either side of him to get a closer look at his precious daughter. 

She was happily taking in all the attention, turns out Shiro and Lance didn’t have much to worry about. A knock on the door brought Shiro down the stairs to open it, smiling when he saw a familiar black haired mullet in the doorway. Behind him, Krolia and Kollivan with their son, Yorak in Kollivan’s arms. 

Shiro wrapped Keith in a hug, it had been a few months since he last saw the man, who was busy with the Blade of Marmora Aid and Relief group, but it had been too long. He shook hands with both Krolia and Kollivan before leading them up the stairs. Lance ushered his family outside to catch up with them on his own and leave Shiro a moment with the closest person he had to biological family. 

“Okay where is she? I need to see this little niece of mine,” Keith said losing all of his composure. He came face to face with Estella standing tall in the hall holding a plush red lion in her arms, and Keith melted on the spot. 

He crawled towards her, afraid he was going to scare her off, but she just laughed at him before taking a few steps towards him to touch his cheek, his Galra mark. But he was lost in her tiny hands and soft touch. 

“Rawr,” she said before throwing the red lion at him and sprinting away to her bedroom. 

“Looks like we have another crazy one on your hands, huh Red?” he said to the red lion in his hands. Before getting up and heading to her room, where he was ambushed with the rest of the lions. 

“Definitely crazy,” Keith thought as he smiled at the room, it was fitting for the daughter of Shiro and Lance, he smiled knowing they were happy together. 

“Looks like Estella got you to smile huh?” Shiro said from the doorway, a smile dancing on his lips as he looked at the scene of his brother and daughter playing with the lions. 

“Daddy!” Estella said running over to him and showing him the black lion. He picked her up and noticed her creased brow, she was trying to think of the right words. She pointed at Shiro and Keith before saying, “Black Lion.” 

“That’s right, Uncle Keith and I both flew the Black Lion,” Shiro said, they had been working on sentences and vocabulary with her as well as telling her stories of their adventures almost nightly. 

“Keef?” she said, while someone burst into laughter from the doorway. Lance walked in still laughing earning him a grumpy look from Uncle ‘Keef’ and a smile from Shiro. 

“Yep, Uncle Keef flew the Red Lion and Black Lion sweetheart,” Lance said walking to Shiro and his daughter to touch her nose. 

“Red, Keef and Papa?” she said, and slowly the grumpy look on Keith’s face faded as he stood up with the plush red lion. 

“That’s right Stells, Red was mine and Papa’s” he said handing her the red lion. 

With every arrival Estella handed each of the paladins their respective lions. By the time the party was in full swing Pidge’s green lion was sitting perched on her head. Hunk’s was tucked into his bandanna, Keith’s sticking out of his pocket, Shiro’s on his shoulder, and Lance happily cuddling Blue. 

Everyone ended up showing up. The rest of the Holt family, Keith’s generals in the Blade of Marmora, Shay and Romelle, even Iverson and the MFE pilots. 

A knock on the door caught Lance’s attention as the only person still in the house as he readied some things to go on the grill. He walked over to the door with a content smile, his family was perfect.

When he opened the door his jaw dropped, “Coran, Allura?” 

“My boy!” Coran said swelling forward into a hug when he let go Allura hugged him next, her Altean strength squeezing him a little too tightly. 

“I thought you two weren’t going to make it?” Lance said, tears coming to his eyes.

“Well, it’s hard to get away from Altea as the princess, but I wouldn’t miss meeting my niece for anything in the universe,” she said, pulling away and brushing her fingers over Lance’s blue Altean marks. 

Allura and Coran were their own brand of family in Lance’s eyes. When he thought he was never going to have his Earth family again they surprisingly helped him find comfort. Uncle Coran who was both his dad and oldest brothers and Allura who was both his mother and sisters. 

“Now where is she?” Coran said, jumping about trying to contain his excitement and failing miserably so. Lance took their hands and guided them to the backyard, before grabbing a certain blue lion from the counter. 

Everyone else seemed just as surprised as seeing the two Alteans make an appearance, but once the surprise ended Lance drew the two of them to Estella who playing with Matt and Keith’s hair. 

“Estella,” Lance called, when her eyes landed on Allura her eyes sparkled, she bounded over and whispered in Lance’s ear. 

“Princess?” Lance laughed, because whenever they talked about Allura they never said she was a princess, Allura just radiated princess energy. 

“Actually yes, this is Princess Allura, one of my many best friends,” Lance said. 

“Llura? Blue?” Stells said, and Lance beamed, his daughter was going to be way smarter than him, he knew it. 

“Yep, ‘Llura also flew Blue,” he said handing her the plush blue lion. 

Later that evening Lance was standing on the balcony of his bedroom looking down at his tuckered out princess starting to drift into sleep sitting on Hunk. 

Hands wrapped around his waist and a body pulled flush to his backside. 

“It was perfect,” Shiro whispered to him. Lance nodded, but no words came to, he had been crying, but he didn’t want to admit it to Shiro, because yes, this really had been perfect. 

“What is wrong, my world,” Shiro said, and Lance smiled through the tears at his pet name. 

“My hero, always coming to my rescue huh?” Lance responded back. 

Silence enveloped the two, but it was peaceful.

“I wish she could meet him,” Shiro said, and Lance somewhat hated Shiro’s ability to read him. 

“He would be so unsure of what to do with her, a solid mix of Pidge and Keith,” Lance said with a small laugh, Shiro huffing himself. 

“He’s here,” Shiro said turning Lance in his arms, so they were facing each other before drawing his thumbs over Lance’s cheek marks, then his hands drew to his shoulders, and even though Lance was wearing a long sleeve shirt Shiro traced perfectly where the rest of the marks were once he hit his hips the hands drew to his back. 

“I love you Takashi,” Lance said pulling Shiro into a hug. 

“I love you Lance,” Shiro returned with a kiss. 

Their life, their life was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing let me know in the comments. 
> 
> OMG writing one shots is hard for me, I just want to give them bigger stories and lives. SMH. 
> 
> There is obviously some Lotor history that isn't addressed and I had been thinking of doing something with this dealing with Lance and Shiro going through an especially rough patch.


End file.
